Darkess Calling
by Aerilon452
Summary: A/U Helen calls John to help her with the rising darkness.


Summary: Helen calls John to help her with the rising darkness.

Rating: M

Pairing: Helen and John.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary or the characters.

**DARKNESS CALLING:**

Everyone has a certain amount of darkness lurking in their mind and in their actions. Helen had tried putting it out of her mind but the need was clawing at her. She tried to throw herself into work, and it still would not abate and leave her in peace. Helen Magnus was not immune to her need. Everything she tried just made the desire stronger and stronger until, before she could stop herself, she placed the one call she knew he had been waiting for. Helen looked at her hands, looked around her office, and then back to her hands. She was losing her mind and the only way to make it right was to go and see him, to see John. This was the one way that he had known to tie her to him for the rest of their unnatural lives. Helen would find release through another's touch, but it would be hollow and empty unless it was John's hands on her skin, his lips kissing her, and his hard member buried deep inside of her. Only this time the sex would be on Helen's terms and not John's. Tonight she would crave to give him pain and he would feed off of it. John lusted for pain and Helen would give it to him. Pushing away from her desk Helen left her office and went to her bedroom to change. The blood had changed her in more ways that gifting her with longevity and the blood left a scar of darkness on her mind, on her soul. It was a scar she had tried to bury deep down.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

John had been waiting months to get that call from Helen. He could hear the urgency in her voice when she ordered him to meet her in the usual place. The monster in him was thrilled of getting her alone in the dark, but the man in him was hesitant at what she would do when he got there. He could sense her and her edge of violence just beyond the parted double doors. When Helen wanted she could be a very violent creature, but unlike him she knew how to keep her rage in check. Helen knew how to channel her anger into other things. That made her a better person that he could ever be.

Taking a deep breath John stepped through the doors and saw candle light and he could hear the light clinking of chains. 'What are you up to my dear?' John thought as he stepped further into the room. He took another step and removed his habitual leather duster. John surveyed his surroundings as he draped his jacket over the only chair in the room. In the center of the room was a large wrought iron bed that was adorned with a pair of shackles. 'In the dominant mood tonight aren't we.' He mused as his fingers set about the task of dealing with the buttons of his shirt. Removing it John tossed it into one of the darkened corners and waited.

Helen had been standing in one of the dark corners waiting for John to show. As predicted he stepped through the door when she thought he would and true to form he carefully looked around the dark room. She knew the minute his gaze settled on the chains attached to the bed. All the others times she had called him to scratch her itch it had been with some semblance of gentleness. But this night wasn't it. Helen ran her tongue over her teeth when she watched him remove his jacket and then his shirt. The light from the candles cast his skin in a golden glow, high lighting the muscles of his chest and his back that made her all the more hungry for him. Quietly she stepped out of the dark and readied her blindfold. Helen moved to the bed and had the blindfold in place before John could react. Then again, he probably could have guessed the tone of their meeting tonight from the décor.

"This is how it is to be tonight?" John made his voice dark. He knew the wicked tones would entice her, make her want him all the more.

"I want you to submit to me John." Helen growled. She was losing her grip on her sanity and the only way to make it right was to rid herself of the want for him. But she knew that to be a temporary fix. Still it was a solution to a long term problem.

Without answering John turned and had his body over Helen with his hard leather encased length pressing into her center. John removed the blindfold and saw what he had been wanting to see for a long time; her darkness. He could see the rage in her eyes as clearly as he could see the sliver of the full move just beyond the drawn curtains. But Helen would not stay beneath him. She used her strength to roll them so she was on top, so she was dominant, in control. John let his eyes feast on the sight of her body encased in leather. She wore a leather corset with slashes of crimson and a tight floor length leather skirt that sported thigh high slits with matching boots laced all the way up to her knees. Just the sight of her set his blood on fire and tonight he would submit to her.

Helen saw his decision to submit to her in his eyes. He saw it as a game and he doubted she would go through with it. Stretching out along his body Helen took his wrists and secured them in the 18th century style shackles. Out of a teasing nature Helen took his lips in a furious kiss and just as she felt him responding she moved away and laughed with her struggled in his bonds. She knew that if he truly wanted to get free he would teleport. With her back to him Helen walked to the table where most of the candles were lit. She withdrew a back candle and lit the wick. Turning back Helen walked back to the bed and moved the candle back and forth in front of John's eyes. He knew her intent.

John watched the flame of the candle as it flickered. He knew she meant to pour hot wax on him and it would only serve to heighten his pleasure. This was the side of Helen that he never thought he would get to see. She meant to cause him pain for her satisfaction and he had agreed to submit to her. Tightening his hand on the chains John waited for the first sharp burst of heat to cross his skin. But it was her feather light touch John felt first. She ran her hand down the center of his chest and then the feeling of the wax came. He arched his back at the feeling of the pain bordering on pleasure.

Helen watched John as he fought to remain still. Just as before she traced her hand over the edge of his hip not covered by the leather of his pants before she dripped the wax on his pale flesh. Again he arched his back but this time it was a hiss of pleasure that fell from his lips. Pulling away from him Helen blew out the candle and poured the rest of the wax on his skin. Letting the candle fall to the way side Helen began to take off the black wax from his perfectly pale skin. With every piece she pealed off Helen would run her finger over the red welt hard enough to send a shard of pleasure/pain through John's body and up to his mind.

John struggled in his bonds momentarily forgetting that he could get free if he chose. The pain was intoxicating and so was Helen. John had just gotten used to the feel of her fingers running over the welts when he felt the wet heat of her tongue soothing away the rest of the hurt. There was no more pain only a slight discomfort that he could handle. John waited eagerly for Helen to continue with her pleasurable torment of his senses.

Helen watched as his body stilled. She had caused him a small amount of pain but not as much as she hoped. It was what she wanted after all, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, to hurt him. His desire for her to continue was evident in the way the bulge in his pants grew, tenting the front of his pants. She had set out to hurt him and the only way to do that was to make him endure. If there was one thing she knew about John Druitt she knew how much he loved to use his hands. Moving along his side Helen stretched out beside him and worked free the belt of his pants. John jerked in his bonds at the first brush of her fingers over his hard length. But she didn't stop there. Helen grasped him firmly in her hand and worked him until he was as hard as iron. Every upward stroke she gave him made his breathing even more ragged and labored. She leaned over him and raked her teeth over the closest welt in time the down motion of her hand.

John arched up into her touch feeling as if he would come any minute if she continued what she was doing. Never had he wanted to take her with such force in all his life. He half expected her to make him bleed in some fashion, not torture him with pleasure. Helen rotated her wrist in such a way that John's mind went hazy with excruciating ecstasy. When she pulled her hand a way John actually whimpered in protest. Her hand felt too good on his manhood. John wanted her to take him, wanted to allow her to do with his body as she willed. Right at this moment he was her willing slave, her submissive. Her will was his and he wanted her to want to take him.

Helen pulled her hand away before she straddled his waist. Tormenting John only held so much fun before her body hungered for more. She moved apart her skirt and lowered the zipper on his pants. Keeping her eyes locked with his Helen positioned him at her entrance and slowly sank down on him. John felt bigger than she last remembered. She had to brace her hands on his chest to become reacquainted with his size when John arched his hips up driving more of himself into her. Helen straightened herself and grinned at John who struggled in his bonds again. He wanted to get free, to control what came next but she wouldn't allow it. Teasing again Helen rotated her hips marginally and used her inner muscles to massage him, to make him even harder than he already was.

John fought his bounds. He wanted to appear to try and get free when in reality he wanted more of the sweet torment Helen was giving him. Her snug grip had fireworks exploding along his nerve endings. John made the effort to keep his eyes locked on Helen's. just because his hands were bound did not leave him without options. Concentrating on getting his legs to work John dug his heels into the bed and trust upwards. He was moving in counterpoint to her and causing wave after wave of pleasure to drug his mind. Helen was definitely and addiction. Her body was a drug that he never wanted to be from. He wanted her for all eternity in any way she would let him have her. She undulated, rotated her hips, and leaned back against his bent knees. It was then she felt her hands grip his ankles. Helen was losing her concentration. Gathering his wits John arched his hips harder and harder, driving himself into her with a flurry of motion that had them both moaning in pleasure as they fought to spill over the edge of pleasure into the euphoric abyss beyond.

Helen could feel her release clawing closer and closer and closer. At the last minute she leaned down to him, released his hands, and pulled him up into a sitting position. Taking his lips she ground herself down on his sex harder and harder seeking and explosion of euphoria. Helen nipped and ate at his lips trying to contain her cries of pleasure. John was trusting up into her faster and faster in time with her and that was driving the force of her orgasm higher and higher.

John ran his hand up Helen's back and threaded his fingers into her hair while his mouth dueled with hers. With his remaining strength John switched their positions so he was on top and controlling the rest of their union. He drove into her with short hard thrusts. He was close, so very close to his release. Helen wrapped her legs around him, high on his waist taking all of him into her. Her muscles tightened on him like a fist. She was close as well. Driving into her one more time John felt her release; the spasm of her inner muscles. As she came so did he. John could feel himself spill inside of her and Helen milked him for all he was worth. His strength gone John let his body rest over hers. Helen didn't push him away. Instead she cradled him while he tried to tap his reserves, but even they would not head his mental command. For the moment John was at Helen's mercy.

Helen was spent, her body completely sated. She saw stars behind her closed eyelids and felt like drums were pounding in her chest. John was a welcome weight over her tired body. They were fighting for breath together and she didn't have the strength to push him off of her. She thought it funny that she had set out to cause him pain and in the end she released him from his bonds so that she could kiss him and feel his arms around her. At least now she didn't feel the resounding darkness that she had been feeling for the past couple of weeks. Vaguely she was aware of having her nail imbedded in John's back. Gingerly she with drew her nails and let her arms drop like lead weights.

John hadn't remembered feeling Helen claw his back. But now that she had dropped her arms he was beginning to feel that tell tale sign of nail marks. She actually bled him this time. John chuckled and rolled to the side. His body was no longer joined to her and he instantly felt the loss of that connection. John pulled Helen secure against his side and just inhaled the mingling scent of sex and clean sweat. It was a heady mixture and one that would remain with him for a while. Slowly turning his head John saw that the moon was still high in the night sky and a few hours of sleep would not hurt either of them. John felt his eyes close and then sleep carried him away to replay the events of this night.

Helen tried to move away. She had to get back to her Sanctuary but John's arm would not release her. Right now she doubted if she would even be able to walk. Her release was that good. Instead she allowed John to pull her into his side. Helen rubbed her cheek over his heart and felt the steady beat. It was enough to lull her into sleep. For one night only she would sleep freely next to the Ripper and she would be assured that he would sleep as soundly as she did. With her last ounce of strength Helen draped her arm over his waist and snuggled into his warmth.


End file.
